Ruby
by KT Ichijouji
Summary: Ruby is Goku's second child. Chi-Chi always rubs her nose in books and has never let her train. It's her tenth birthday and she gets kidnapped by... who?! Please R&R!


KT: Yay! I really like this story, and I hope you do too (I'm skipping my homework to write this, so you'd better like it!) This story was originally just the first part when Ruby was born. (I had that like that for two years) Um, let's see, oh yeah! Don't own DBZ. I only own Ruby.  
  
Vegeta: (Pokes head out from behind a door) Can we come out now?  
  
KT: Sure. Meet my muses for this story, Vegeta and Teenage Ruby. (Both wave) Now you two start the story while I listen to music, k? (Both nod) I hope you enjoy the story!  
  
*****____________*****  
  
Goku was pacing back and forth in the waiting room. He was a patient man, but not that patient. A door opened and he turned his head.  
  
"Goku, do you want to come on back?" The nurse said. Goku dashed past her. Chi-Chi was having another child and everyone was excited, especially Goku. He went in the room where Chi-Chi was. She was lying on the bed holding a white bundle of blankets. She looked at Goku and smiled gently. Chi-Chi handed Goku the bundle. He handled the child very carefully. He looked into the child's eyes. They were a vivid shade of red and something about them made Goku grin. The child giggled. Then Goku broke the seriousness of the whole thing and said,  
  
"Is it a boy or a girl?" Goku looked at Chi-Chi. She frowned at this remark.  
  
"It's a girl!" She said angrily.  
  
"What are we going to name her?" He asked. They had only thought of a boy name.  
  
"How about Ruby?" Chi-Chi suggested.  
  
"Yeah, I like that." He said, looking back at the child. Ruby stretched and yawned. A small, red tail flopped out of the blanket.  
  
"Not another one!" Chi-Chi whined.  
  
***** 10 Years Later*****  
  
"Aww, but Chi-Chi-"  
  
"No 'buts' mister! Ruby is NOT going to train! She's going to study, like Gohan." Chi-Chi shouted.  
  
"She wants to train, Chi-Chi! I've asked her!" Goku complained. Chi- Chi glared at her husband.  
  
"Goku, she's only ten years old! She could get hurt!" Chi-Chi said as her eyes begin to water. Goku winced and wondered if he should ask once more.  
  
"It is her birthday. It could be a present. She could train one third of the day, and study the rest. Please?" Goku made a puppy face, which looked extremely funny coming from a full-grown man. Chi-Chi sighed.  
  
"Let's see what Ruby has to say. Could you go get her?" She asked as she plopped down in a chair and began rubbing her temples. Goku dashed out of the house.  
  
Ruby was sitting underneath a tree, reading a book. Goku looked proudly at his daughter from the doorway of the house. She still had her bright red eyes, for which she had been named after. Her hair was waist length. She had black hair with red bangs. Goku teleported behind the tree and snuck up on her.  
  
"Hey there. What'cha reading?" Goku asked, expecting Ruby to freak out. But she stayed clam.  
  
"Shakespeare." She replied simply.  
  
"Which one?" Goku asked curiously.  
  
"Mac Beth." She said. She marked her page with her bookmark and stood up. She was a little taller than her father's waist. She grinned and began stirring an imaginary cauldron.  
  
"'Thrice the brinded cat hath mew'd. Thrice and once, the hedge-pig whin'd. Harpier cries:-'tis time! 'tis time! Round about the caldron go; In the poison'd entrails throw.- Toad, that under cold stone, Days and nights has thirty-one; Swelter'd venom sleeping got, Boil thou first i' the charmed pot! Double, double toil and trouble; Fire burn, and caldron bubble. Fillet of a fenny snake, In the caldron boil and bake; Eye of newt, and toe of frog, Wool of bat, and tongue of dog, Adder's fork, and blind- worm's sting, Lizard's leg, and owlet's wing,- For a charm of powerful trouble, Like a hell-broth boil and bubble. Double, double toil and trouble; Fire burn, and caldron bubble. Scale of dragon; tooth of wolf; Witches' mummy; maw and gulf of the ravin'd salt-sea shark; Root of hemlock digg'd i the dark; Liver of blaspheming Jew; Gall of goat, and slips of yew Sliver'd in the moon's eclipse; Nose of Turk, and Tartar's lips; Finger of birth-strangled babe ditch-deliver'd by a drab,- Make the gruel thick and slab: Add thereto a tiger's chaudron, For the ingrediants of our caldron. Double, double toil and trouble; Fire burn, and caldron bubble. Cool it with a baboon's blood, Then the charm is firm and good.'" Ruby said in a funny voice. She took a little bow while Goku's jaw hung open.  
  
"How did you memorize all that? We just bought that book for you yesterday!" Goku asked in utter amazement. Ruby just shrugged and climbed up onto her dad's shoulders.  
  
"I really like that part. I keep reading it over." Ruby said.  
  
"Mom and I need to talk to you." Goku said, heading inside. He let Ruby off his shoulders and took a seat at the table. So did Ruby.  
  
"Would you like your father to train you for three and a half hours every day?" Chi-Chi asked. Ruby's eyes sparkled.  
  
"Really? I mean, yes, yes I would! But what about my studies?" She asked.  
  
"You'll do those for seven hours every day." Chi-Chi replied.  
  
"And the other hour and a half?" Ruby asked.  
  
"Meals." Chi-Chi said. Ruby smiled. Even though she was half Saiyan, she never really had much of an appetite.  
  
"When can we start?" She asked eagerly.  
  
"Well, not right now. Everyone will be coming over in about an hour. I have to go grocery shopping. You need to clean up the house. And don't interrupt Gohan: he's studying." Chi-Chi said as she picked up a capsule and her purse. She pecked them both on the cheek and walked out the door.  
  
"Who does she mean by everyone?" Ruby asked as soon as the door closed with a thud.  
  
"Oh, that's right. You might not remember everyone. The last time you saw them, you were just a toddler. Let's see, there's Krillin. He's my best friend. Master Roshi, he taught me almost everything I know about martial arts. Bulma, we used to go on adventures together. Piccolo, he's, um, green. And of course the Ox King. There's Oolong, he's a pig, literally. Yamcha, he's a nice guy, you'll like him. Puar, a floating cat. I think that's everyone. I feel like I'm forgetting someone though. Oh well, let's straighten things up a bit to satisfy your mom and then we can start training." Goku winked at Ruby. They went through the house, picking up anything that didn't belong. After a half hour, they finished and went outside.  
  
"The first thing you need to learn is how to control your energy. Clear your mind of everything and focus on your energy." Goku said. Ruby sat down and did what she was told. She thought of nothing but the warmth inside of her. She thought of bringing it to her hands. After a half hour of doing this, she noticed that light was emitting from the palms of her hands. She opened her eyes and looked into her hands. There was a tiny ball of light hanging in midair. "Well, would you look at that!" A voice Ruby didn't recognize said. She lost concentration and turned around to see who talked to her.  
  
"Hi! My name's Krillin. You might not remember me 'cause the last time you saw me was when you were about three, I think..." A bald man with six dots on his head said.  
  
"Hi. I know this may sound rude, but why do you have dots on your head?" Ruby said, grinning mischievously. Goku woke up from his nap and gave Ruby a noogie.  
  
"Hey! Cut it out!" Ruby giggled.  
  
"Are you giving Krillin a hard time?" Goku asked, setting Ruby down on her back.  
  
"No." She lied. Goku began tickling her. She laughed like crazy.  
  
"Okay!... Stop!... Please!" Ruby begged. Goku stopped and got up.  
  
"What's up Krillin? I haven't seen you in a while." Goku gave Krillin a friendly hug.  
  
"Nothing much. You know Master Roshi." Krillin rolled his eyes. Goku nodded.  
  
"Speak of the devil!" Goku exclaimed. An old man was hopping off a turtle about forty feet from them. He looked up and waved.  
  
"Hey there Goku!" He shouted. Ruby tugged on her dad's pants. He looked down at her.  
  
"Can I learn how to fight now?" She asked hopefully. Krillin and Master Roshi laughed.  
  
"She's a feisty one, isn't she?" Master Roshi asked. Ruby looked at him and introduced herself.  
  
"Hi! I'm Ruby. Dad was going to teach me how to fight, but all he did was make this energy stuff appear in my hands." Ruby shook her head in disappointment. "I wanna do hand-to-hand combat. Not silly old energy crap!" She exclaimed. A green shadow emerged from the shade of a tree.  
  
"You might want to learn these things, kid. They come in handy." it said.  
  
"Piccolo! I didn't know you were coming." Krillin said.  
  
"I figured I'd come in case there was any sparring. And I assume there will be. Look who's here." Piccolo pointed to a nearby tree. Standing there was Vegeta, looking kind of peeved.  
  
"Blast that woman... making me, Prince of the Saiyans, come to a... a birthday party!" He spat. Goku frowned and pulled Ruby behind his legs.  
  
"Vegeta! What are you doing here?" Goku asked bravely. Vegeta snorted.  
  
"The Bulma woman made me come. I refused to ride with a puny human, so I flew instead." He said angrily. Goku took on a puzzled look.  
  
"Why did Bulma make you come?" He asked curiously. Vegeta blushed ever so slightly.  
  
"She and I are... are... we, well, uh..." He didn't finish. Everyone's eyes widened except Ruby's, because she had no idea of what was going on.  
  
"You got... married? To Bulma?" Krillin said in amazement. Vegeta suddenly appeared in front of him and grabbed his shirt and pulled him up.  
  
"Watch it baldy." Vegeta threatened. He dropped Krillin none too gently and walked behind Goku to Ruby. She backed slowly into a nearby tree and shrieked.  
  
"OW! My tail! Ooh, owowowow!!!!" She yelped as she whipped her tail out from under her loose belt and cradled it. Vegeta smirked.  
  
"Still have your tail, I see. A true Saiyan." He turned towards Goku. "Can she fight?" He asked quietly so she wouldn't hear. Goku shook his head. Vegeta smirked and said something to Ruby in a strange language. Ruby looked delighted at whatever he said and ran towards the house.  
  
"What did you say to her?" Goku demanded. Vegeta looked towards a nearby mountain.  
  
"I told her I would train her." Vegeta said. Goku had an uncomfortable look on his face.  
  
"Vegeta, I was going to train her. It took lots of convincing Chi-Chi to let her train with me, so what makes you think she's gonna let you train her?" Goku asked. Vegeta said nothing.  
  
"Vegeta!"  
  
*****____________*****  
  
"Gohan! Gohan! Guess what!" Ruby said excitedly as she rushed into their room. The 11 year old set his pencil down.  
  
"What?" He asked, turning around. Ruby found a bag underneath her bed and plopped in onto her bed.  
  
"Dad's friend Vegeta said he would train me!" She said as she picked up a blue headband and put it on. Her red bangs mixed nicely with it. Gohan fell out of his chair in shock.  
  
"Ve... Veg... Vegeta?!" He exclaimed. He quickly ran out of the room. Ruby flinched as she heard the front door slam.  
  
"Hmm... Maybe I wasn't supposed to tell him... Oh well!" Ruby put a CD in her CD player and turned it up really loud. Heavy metal rock music began blaring out of the stereo. She sang along as she threw various things in the bag. At last, she took her CD out of her stereo and put it in the bag. She ran out of the house, bag over her shoulder, to find more people had arrived. Vegeta was away from the crowd leaning against a tree, arms folded and eyes closed. She snuck around a few more trees so she wouldn't be seen. She would have to leave soon, at least that's what Vegeta said. She finally reached him and smiled cutely to him. He rolled his eyes.  
  
"You think you're cute, brat?" He asked roughly. Ruby was caught by surprise. Slowly she shook her head.  
  
"Will you let me say goodbye to everyone?" Vegeta rolled his eyes again.  
  
"Whatever." He said. Ruby walked over to a lawn chair and stood on it.  
  
"Um, I have an announcement. You guys won't be seeing be for a while, I'm not sure how long that will be. This is goodb-" Just then Vegeta flew up and snatched her up like a fish in the water.  
  
"Ruby!" Chi-Chi exclaimed. She turned towards Goku, expecting him to be darting up into the sky. To her surprise, he was just standing there with a grim look on his face. She also noticed Gohan looking very restrained.  
  
"What are you waiting for!? That's my defenseless daughter up there being snatched away by Vegeta, of all people!" Chi-Chi fell on her knees and began sobbing. Goku closed his eyes.  
  
'I'm sorry, Chi-Chi'  
  
*****____________*****  
  
KT: Sorry for the abrupt ending. I wanted to leave you all with your own thoughts on what will happen. Only I know for sure (Grins evilly)  
  
(Vegeta and Teenage Ruby begin looking through the script frantically)  
  
Vegeta: What the Hell. You can't do this to her, she'll only be sixteen!  
  
KT: Shut up!!! Don't reveal what's coming up! (Whispering to audience) Don't worry; it's not a lemon. I don't write those. (I'm 12 for goodness sake! That would just be wrong!) 


End file.
